1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wiring board on which a plurality of semiconductor devices is mounted.
2. Background
In recent years, electronic devices, such as portable game devices and communication devices, have become smaller and more functional. Accordingly, there has been a demand for smaller and more functional wiring boards for use in the electronic devices. To satisfy such a demand, a plurality of semiconductor devices having many arithmetic systems are arranged close to each other on a wiring board, and are connected to each other by densely arranged wiring conductors. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-4579, for example, describes a known wiring board on which a plurality of semiconductor devices is mounted.